PaRoDy Sue 2
by nedthejanitor
Summary: Yes, here it is, the sequel to the first Parody Sue. This one, obviously, is in Inuyasha's world. It's a parody of really stupid, cliche Inuyasha fanfiction! NOTE: EDITING FINISHED AS OF JANUARY 2ND, 2011
1. Sister?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, I haven't consumed any kind of drugs in my lifetime, so I don't have a single shot at coming up with something like Inuyasha. Seriously, you don't just wake up one morning and decide to make a cartoon about demonic dogs. That takes years of heroin.**

**AS OF DECEMBER 21st, 2010 THIS FANFIC IS BEING REVISED AND TAKEN OUT OF SCRIPT FORMAT.  
**

One day, Inuyasha and his band of jolly murderers were taking a drink from a big, blue, piss-filled oasis. And the only reason that it was piss filled is because Kagome really needed to go. So, needless to say, this whole piss water situation was all Inuyasha's fault. Yes, he's seriously hurt her this time, ladies and gentlemen.

"This is all your fault, Inuyasha!" Kagome bitched as the others nodded in agreement.

"How?" Inuyasha asked mono-tonally, by now way too used to this bullshit.

"If you wouldn't have stepped on that ladybug on May 14th while eating ramen pizza in your feudal thong during a bi-annual orgy of blue feathered birds, none of this would have ever happened you baka bastard!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you should be ashamed of yourself," Miroku said calmly. "I'm going to take Kagome's side and bitch at you for two episodes until you feel guilty enough to apologize."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed, hopping on Miroku's shoulder like a fucking parrot, "and I'm going to tag along with you when you need to be alone and make your life a living hell until you go talk to Miroku, who will proceed to bitch at you for two episodes until you feel guilty enough to apologize!"

"What the hell am I even doing here?" Sango wondered out loud to herself "Oh, right, I'm Miroku's love interest. Ugh, groddy."

"Fine!" Inuyasha huffed, starting to walk away.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Repeat this forty times. Before it could be repeated another forty times, Sesshomaru walked really, really slowly over to Inuyasha, with Jaken and Rin tagging along with him.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed. "It's Sesshomaru! Save me, Inuyasha! Before he cuts me up and we won't be able to have any adventures together anymore! Think of all the sits you'll miss!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru proceeded to have an old style western stand off. "Inuyasha," growled Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled back.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

"Okay, we get it, now both of you stop doing that." Miroku said, stepping between the brothers. "Sesshomaru, if you didn't come here to fight Inuyasha, what is this all about?" asked a certain annoying loud-mouthed pervert "man of reason" who should be castrated with a razor blade before he can force some 14 year old girl in Shart Jort village to bear his children.

"Inuyasha," began Sesshomaru, "I'm afraid that I must be the one to tell you that… our… OLDER SISTER… is coming to see us, Inuyasha."

"No… NOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha fell to his knees and screamed dramatically.

"What?" asked a confused Kagome "What is it? What's wrong with your sister? I'm sure, since it's all your fault, if you would just reason with her-"

Sesshomaru interrupted. "She's an annoying, dumb bitch who often comes on to us and tries to overshadow us in every possible way."

Inuyasha stood up. "She's a pest that always tortured us whenever we lived with dad! Her nickname is 'Daddy's Leaf Broke, Goddamnit.'"

Kagome folded her arms and gave the demon brothers the old stank eye. "Well, you two must have done something very horrible to her to cause her to act this way! NO FAIR! I demand that you go and apologize to her RIGHT THIS INSTANT, Inuyasha!"

"She isn't even here yet!" protested Inuyasha as Sesshomaru fought back a laugh at his whipped little brother.

"Then I'll SIT-" BOOM! "you until she gets here, serves you right for talking back to me, you big, stupid jerk! SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

The sitting continued until, just when Inuyasha was about to attempt to kill himself, who should come out of the blue but-

"Crap. It's our sister Inuyasha. It's O.C."

"HAY GUYZ" the cheerful demon-girl sang out from just behind Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the giant crater shaped just like him. "You're repugnant. Rot in hell."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, petting his head, "some things never change, do they?"

"We deeply hate you," Sesshomaru growled. "If you weren't our sister and if you weren't as powerful as a Greek god, we would have killed and skull raped you already. Please leave."

"Oh, be nice to her, you two!" whined Kagome.

"Oh, you guys always are just silly! It makes me laugh!" She then proceeded to laugh and pull both of the demons' ears. "Hey, how about we go for a skinny dip in a very small hot water pool I found on the way here? It's very uncomfortable and there's just enough height so that you and everyone else can see what great dog-demon boobs I have!"

"Augh, no damn way..." the two brothers said at the same time.

"Great, then, let's go!"

"We are not going," Sesshomaru said decisively.

"Yeah, and by the way, you look like Kate Moss naked," smirked Inuyasha.

"THEN I WILL CAUSE THE AIR AROUND YOUR HEADS TO BECOME WOOD WITH MY PSYCHIC POWER!" roared O.C., scaring the absolute dog shit out of the dog bros. "NOW LET'S GO!"

"Fine… we're going."

TO BE CONTINUED BEFORE ALL YOU FANGIRLS WET YOURSELVES TOO SOON

I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST FANGIRL JOKE I'LL MAKE FOR A WHILE


	2. Expedition?

**Disclaimer: If you think for one second that the man who owns Inuyasha IS WRITING THIS STORY ABOUT INUYASHA, you need to get your big assed head back to Special Ed class before you miss shit your pants hour.**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing inside of a stomach-deep hot tub with their fine ass older sister, O.C.. She was stretching her chest out towards the guys in a most unsubtle manner, and they were backing up against the opposite edge of the pool as much as possible. In fact, they were even digging a hole underwater with their feet so that the pool would drain and they'd have an excuse to get out and end the incestuous torture.

"Oh, aren't we having FUN?" giggled O.C., making her boobs jiggle with every syllable.

"You may be," Sesshomaru said, "but I'd rather be in this pool with Naraku right now."

"Who pissed in here?" asked Inuyasha.

"I did, toward her." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's a great idea! Here, let me help. Ahhh... man, it feels so GOOD! Hey, O.C., dunk your head under the water!"

"Oh, that's so adorable!" O.C. said ignorantly. "You guys are just the best! Hey, let's play Marco Polo!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Bullshit we're playing that."

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha, "this pool is five feet in diameter, it wouldn't be any challenge. Besides, there's no way in HELL we're playing that game with you after what you did last time!"

O.C. completely ignored them both. "Great, I'll go first!"

O.C. closed her eyes and shouted MARCO repeatedly like a dumbass. While she was doing this, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were jumping out, grabbing their clothes, putting them on, and hauling ass as far as they could.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, if we're trying to get away from O.C. fast, how come we're hauling this big wheelbarrow full of ass?" Inuyasha asked.

"Put it down and keep running, numbnuts!" Sesshomaru barked, running far ahead of his little brother.

"Whatever, dickface."

"I'll come back there, Inuyasha."

Meanwhile, back with Kagome and their group, O.C. had gotten out of the tub after realizing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had left, put her clothes back on, and went to Kagome.

"Have you guys seen Inu and Sess?"

"Oh, they're probably just doing something stupid," said Kagome.

"I concur." Miroku said.

"Yep." Shippo agreed. Even though he is a worthless, annoying, shitty filler character who doesn't do jack to further the plot or make himself even in the least bit useful, he is going to insult both of them when all he does or has ever done in the entire fucking series doesn't amount to a goddamned thing. Seriously, Shippo deserves to be drowned. Yes, as you can tell, I DEEPLY DETEST SHIPPO with all my heart.

"Then it's up to me to lead an expedition to find them!" declared O.C..

"Whatever you say, O.C.!" Kagome stood up and saluted.

Miroku proceeded to gush. "She's such a great leader with a VERY tight ass!"

"And so wise, too!" Sango added.

"Oh, you guys are just the sweetest, nicest people EVER!" O.C. blushed. "Come, let's go! We'll look under every rock and crack in the ground to find those two!

So O.C., Kagome, Miroku, and Sango took off to look for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, while Jaken babysat Shippo and Rin. O.C.'s great plan of finding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mainly involved helplessly shouting their names for hours on end until they found them or run out of oxygen.

"INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!" O.C. screamed repeatedly.

"RETARDS! IDIOTS!" Miroku, Sango and Kagome yelled their own respectful calls to the brothers demon.

Little did they know, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were hiding under a bridge over which O.C. and the others were about to be walking, trying desperately to stay quiet enough to not be noticed by their psychic sister.

"Well, what in the hell are we going to do now?" Inuyasha whispered curiously to Sesshomaru.

"We shall wait until they are over the bridge. Then we'll run. I'm going to stop and pick up Rin... and my armor... and Jaken, I guess."

"Eh, Shippo can eat pine cones to survive. Fuck that kid."

"Oh... oh, God..." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Inuyasha... we are sitting in a FUCKING ANTBED!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran out from under the bridge, hollering and swiping the ants off of themselves with all the dignity of two pie throwing clowns with custard in their pants.

"Hey, there you guys are!" O.C. said.

"Son of a bitch..." growled Inuyasha.

"Yep, that's Sesshomaru alright!"

"Oh, God, Inuyasha, you had me so WORRIED!" Kagome cried. "I could just... SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, running over to Inuyasha's over-sat and near-unconscious body, "you MUST apologize to Kagome, unless you WANT her to jump in the well and go back home."

"Oh, relax, they were just playing hide and go seek!" defended O.C.. "Come on, we'll all hide and you two can find us! Count to 1000!"

O.C. and the others ran off to hide.

"Did... did they just let us escape?" Sesshomaru wondered in utter disbelief.

"Yes, it appears that they did," Inuyasha confirmed.

The two looked at each other and, desperate to take advantage of the unbelievable situation, began immediately running in the opposite direction from where O.C. and the group took off.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Tasty?

**Disclaimer: Well, gee, stupid, do you really think I own this show after two chapters of telling you that I DON'T?**

Thirty minutes had passed since O.C.'s group took their turn in the game of hide and seek they thought was being played by the demon brothers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were hiding up a tree, still trying to keep away from their unbearable sister. Even though it was established long ago that hiding was futile, these two are just desperate enough to try. Wouldn't you be doing the same thing?

"We will eventually have to come down, you realize that, right?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha in a very low whisper that almost made him look like he was just mouthing the words.

"Yes, but we only have to stay up here until O.C. gives up and goes back."

"Well, I'm going to have to get Rin, which means that, according to your plan, I'll have to sneak in there and-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" screamed O.C., who was floating right in front of them.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"How did you find us?" demanded the elder brother. "We were talking as quietly as possible!"

"Oh, I have the ability to sense power levels! And even if I didn't, I could still hear you from forty miles away!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, not worried about figuring out what the fuck a "mile" is, jumped down and fled to a lake nearby, where they used bamboo sticks to breathe and still stay underwater.

"Oh, those silly boys," O.C. laughed. "They just love to play around. I'd better get them both home for dinner."

O.C. snatched the bamboo away and waited for the two to come reluctantly out of hiding.

"Come on, I'm making dinner for you guys and your friends!" O.C. said.

"Piss off, we aren't eating your food." Sesshomaru bit back.

"Yeah, and by the way, you have caveman legs," Inuyasha impotently insulted.

"You mean..." O.C. started to sniffle, "you don't LIKE... my c-cooking?"

"It's TOO good!" Sesshomaru said. "Every time we eat anything you cook, we end up actually liking you for-"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHH!" O.C. cried, louder than most humans can imagine and certainly loud enough to rape the demon brothers' ears. "YOU D-DON'T LOVE ME! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just to console the insanely loud girl, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grudgingly went with O.C. to the shack thing where O.C. already had dinner served since she cooked it with her psychic powers.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said with uncharacteristic politeness, "I need to use the tree for a second."

"I'm going to watch him and make sure that he doesn't try to escape," Sesshomaru added.

"Okay, idiots, be sure to come back soon!" waved Kagome cheerfully. "I hate both of you!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to a tree, then Sesshomaru stopped.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's no point in running, Inuyasha."

"Yes, there is! If we eat her food, we are going to be tricked into liking her! Then she'll start abusing us and making us feel like shit again! Now come on, let's get out of here!"

"I have a plan."

Sesshomaru picked up a bunch of dried up leaves from under the tree. "If we crush these up and put them on the food that she gives us, we can cancel out the taste somewhat."

"Well..." Inuyasha picked up a few leaves as well. "I guess it's worth a shot. But, if this doesn't work, I'm just going to start running and never look back."

"I'll be right beside you.:

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked back to the shack, crushing the leaves into a fine powder the whole way there.

"Hey, you came back!" O.C. exclaimed.

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey, Inuyasha, guess what?" Kagome said.

"What?"

The girl took a deep breath, then "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha dropped all of his crushed leaves because Kagome sat him over and over and over just for the fun of it while everyone watched and giggled. Sesshomaru just calmly sprinkled the leaves onto his food until-

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" O.C. asked her brother curtly.

"Putting some spices that I found in the woods onto my food," Sesshomaru said, not even turning his head to look at his sister.

"Are you saying that my food isn't good enough by itself? Well, GIVE ME THAT!" The outraged O.C. took the plates away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You two don't deserve any of my food!"

"Oh, okay, that's fine," mumbled Mr. Personality- I mean, Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, me and him will go get our own food," Inuyasha said weakly from an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the floor of the shack.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed out of the shack. The rest of the group tasted O.C.'s food and were most pleased.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE TASTIEST THING THAT I HAVE EVER EATEN!" squealed Kagome. "I COULD JUST... SIT! (BAM)"

"That's so nice of you to say," O.C. said.

"I KNOW WHO'S ASS _I'M _GOING TO BE RUBBING TONIGHT!" Miroku declared.

"Oh... that's good to hear..."

"THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN THAT MOLDY GOO KAGOME SHITS OUT!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Shippo, you're just so cute!" O.C. laughed.

"I REALLY HAVE NO POINT BEING HERE!" Sango reminded the rest of the cast.

"Really, guys, I just can't thank you enough."

So the sugary compliment fest continued on through the rest of the evening, until that night. And something very significant would happen on this night...

BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HAHAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Attack?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. I have no witty disclaimer right now for you, those have all been outsourced to China.**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were wandering around the forest at night, looking for shelter. They were trying to stay away from their sister, even though it's been completely established by now that O.C. will find them no matter what they do. Hell, if they committed suicide, O.C. would manage to bring their souls back to their bodies in time for breakfast. Yeah, so, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still escaping, but their running would be short-lived when they stumble upon-

"Naraku's castle!" Inuyasha exclaimed, astonished that he and his brother just wandered upon it by accident while running away from their arguably more frightening sister.

"Naraku still has a castle?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud. "I thought he was on Mount Hakurei."

"Mount what?"

"...Never mind. Let's attack."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began destroying the castle with their respective swords. After a minute of this, Kagura stepped outside of the castle to meet the demon demolition crew.

"Hello, boys," Kagura smirked.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted. "I will now attack you and get beat up really badly! Prepare to beat the hell out of me, Kagura!"

Inuyasha used the Wind scar on Kagura, who simply moved out of the way.

"Wow, yeah, that's a real nice attack," Kagura mocked. "Use a move called the Wind scar against somebody whose power involves control of the wind."

Yep, you guessed it, Inuyasha proceeded to get beaten really badly. However, since Sesshomaru is the baddest ass since Rakishi, he made short work of Kagura and entered the Castle de Naraku. But, not before trying to get Inuyasha to get up and quit being a huge wuss.

"Inuyasha, get up, she didn't even hit you more than fourteen times," Sesshomaru said, kicking the beat up body of his brother. "In the face. With a very thick piece of wood. With a nail sticking out."

"It hurts, asshole!" Inuyasha barked.

"Be a man."

"I'm half demon!"

Sesshomaru thought for a second. "Sit." BOOM! Inuyasha was knocked even deeper into the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha raged. "That isn't going to make getting up and fighting any easier for me."

"I know. I just wanted to see if that would work for me."

Sesshomaru gave up on Inuyasha and entered into the castle alone since Inuyasha is too busy bitching. However, Sesshomaru was soon bitching himself as Naraku attacked him and it became very clear that he was much too strong. As Naraku pummeled Sesshomaru into bacon mist, Sesshomaru quickly realized that the only way they could ever be saved is if O.C. came around, since O.C. is roughly as powerful as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined times forty, mixed in with ten Narakus.

As fate would have it, O.C. had decided to go on a walk after dinner, because this was about the time that the token self-insert has her token moment of angst. Thrill as she cries like a token fool. Watch as you feel sorry for her.

"Why can't I make my brothers love me?" O.C. pissed and bitched. "I mean, sure I beat them up when we were kids, as well as got them in trouble, making them play somewhat creepy games of house, and being generally out of line with them. But it was supposed to make them stronger people, not make them HATE ME!" She fell to her knees as it began raining out of nowhere for dramatic effect. "OH, WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

As O.C. continued her little walk of shame, Inuyasha jumped into the fight with Naraku, partly because Naraku swallowed Sesshomaru and took his power. Do I even need to say it? Okay, I will. Inuyasha was losing very, very badly. So badly, in fact, that Naraku was half asleep doing this bullshit.

"What the hell makes you think that you can beat me?" Naraku finally asked, more than a little irritated.

Inuyasha raised his sword with the arm that wasn't shoved halfway up his ass. "The fact that I am the good guy, and good guys-"

Naraku got into the other half-demon's face. "No, seriously, how do you ever hope to beat me? I've swallowed your stronger older brother, I have throngs of demons on my side, I have a good chunk of the Sacred Jewel, and I can run away if, by some strange chance, you manage to get the upper hand. Why don't you just leave now and forever hold your peace?"

"Ha, no way!" Inuyasha sneered. "I'm going to kill you, no matter what it takes! I've faced greater odds!"

Naraku scoffed. "When?"

"When I was growing up with my sister."

"...Sister?"

Inuyasha started attacking again instead of explaining his sister to Naraku and, within five minutes, was beaten into a temporary paraplegic. And then swallowed. Cue the self-indulgent monologue from the token bad guy!

"Now that I have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in me, nothing will stop me from TAKING OVER THE WORLD HA HA!" Naraku stepped out of his castle. "But first, I must claim the Sacred Jewel shards from Inuyasha's friends!"

Naraku walked into the woods outside of his castle in his big spider form and searched around for Kagome and the others. OH, WHATEVER SHALL WE DO? IS THERE NO HOPE FOR OUR BRAVE HEROES?

Answer: Yeah, O.C. will probably save her brothers, won't she? Don't tell me I spoiled anything, you know very well what's going to happen in the next chapter.

THE END!


	5. Happy?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. That word has been the reason that I'm sitting here today, typing this out. So give Inuyasha, the thing that I don't own, a massive round of applause. It is the reason you're writing fanfiction right now, at least it is if you're a regular in THIS section.**

When we last left off, the evil half-demon Naraku was heading for Kagome and the others because he needed the jewel shards even though he was already stronger than anyone else in the world could fathom at that point because of his defeating Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Great plot, right? Sure, whatever. However, on the way, he ran into the whiny- erm, I mean still distraught O.C. who was currently sad and willing to be anybody's friend. Sympathy, thy name is O.C.

"Oh, hello, Mr. big, disgusting and obviously a demon spider guy!" greeted O.C.. "I'm only naive right now because readers think it's adorable. Would you be my friend? We could go play down by the riverside!"

"NO!" Naraku shot back, already very annoyed with the distraction. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to swipe some jewel shards!"

Naraku walked past O.C., but she immediately ran in front of him and bravely blocked off his path. "No, I won't let you! My status as the most powerful demon that has ever lived since Adam is at stake!"

"And just how do YOU plan on stopping me, little girl?" Naraku growled.

O.C. stuck her hand out, as if to charge an energy blast at Naraku. "SWIPER, NO SWIPING!"

Naraku stepped back and gave O.C. a very confused look. Nonetheless, she continued.

"SWIPER, NO SWIPING!"

Naraku finally lost his patience and jumped over O.C.'s head. He started to walk away. "Nice try, girl, but you're just trying to distract me."

O.C. turned around and, leveling a gaze at the demon, said for the third and final time: "SWIPER, NOOOO SWIPING!"

Naraku tried to move, but found that he could not.

"What is this?" Naraku grunted. "Why are my feet stuck to the ground?"

"My conveniently placed PSYCHIC POWERS!" O.C. said, once again getting right in his face. "Now, have you seen two dog demons around here? It's late and I'm worried about them, because I am really a very responsible big sister. Really."

"I don't know what a demon is!" Naraku lied angrily.

"My psychic powers tell me you're lying. I guess I'll have to use Wonder Woman's lasso to make you tell the truth."

O.C. whipped her trusty lasso out of hammer space and roped Naraku with it. A man walked by them.

"A girl with a golden lasso… and she is roping a giant spider." He shrugged, "Well, that's not very unusual for the feudal era I guess."

So he left. Yes, he had absolutely no bearing whatsoever on the plot.

"I ate your brothers!" Naraku admitted. "They are in my belly, floating around in my stomach juices!"

O.C. began to tear up, fearing the worst. And by the worst, I mean what always happens when someone or something gets eaten. "How do you get them out?"

"You can't, unless you wait a few hours," Naraku grinned.

The demoness lost her composure. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Why yes I am, thank you."

O.C., out of blinding righteous anger, used her ANCIENT EGYPTIAN PSYCHIC RAINBOW DEATH LASERS FROM HER EYEBALLS to blow Naraku into smithereens. Unfortunately, she also destroyed her beloved older brothers in the process.

"NOOOOO!" O.C. dropped to her knees and screamed. "I made a mistake to show that, even though I am a big, flaming Mary Sue, I still have weaknesses! I'm gonna go fly around to relieve my horrible grief! BOO HOODY HOO!"

O.C. used her SUPER SAIYAN FLYING POWERS to fly around the world at 6 times per second. Conveniently, she was flying at such awe inspiring speeds that the earth started spinning in an opposite direction, partly just because it wanted to do her a favor. If you can guess what I'm referencing, I'll give you an e-dollar and a review. Maybe.

O.C. immediately realized what she was doing and so, in a show of atonement for prior sins, she reversed time to right after Naraku swallowed both of the demon brothers. She cut Naraku open and they fell out in a heap. Naraku bled to death not many seconds after. Both anticlimactic, AND a showcase of O.C.'s UBER SKILLZ.

"Inuyasha," began Sesshomaru through clenched teeth, "get your ass out of my face right now."

The younger demon's stomach growled. "Oh, man, I knew I shouldn't have had that second helping of catfish."

Sesshomaru scurried up to face his sister and savior, O.C.

"You… you saved us."

O.C. grinned like a jackass. "Anything for my widdle bwoders, Inuyasha-kins and FLUFFY…"

O.C. began using Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's gratefulness as the catalyst to hypnotize them into loving her.

"O.C…" Inuyasha said gently, "I can't believe you saved us, and after the way we treated you..."

"Oh, Inuyasha, none of that matters! I love you guys!"

Everyone in the scene developed those large (well, larg_er_) anime eyes, the really sparkly ones with tears forming in them. You know what I'm talking about.

"WE WUV YOU!" the demon brothers cried.

So, together, they skipped like jolly twats back to the cabin where Kagome and the others were resting peacefully at. Everything was okay, and the ending was sugary and happy with so many hugs that arms were broken.

THE END…

…MAYBE…

…STOP ASKING I'M NOT TELLING


	6. Control?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but O.C. is. Well, actually, half of the people on this site who have written any Inuyasha fiction probably have included a self-insertion, so I guess in a weird way O.C. is EVERYONE'S property. Enjoy.**

**Sorry for the gigantic delay, I've been doing some summer shit, but then I got bored, so I guess it's back to doing this! I'M SO EXCITED! Oh, yeah, this and all my other stories will no longer be in script format, because apparently, it's fricking illegal.**

It was a week after the events of the last chapter occurred and O.C. had thoroughly tightened her grip over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's minds. She now controlled them almost completely. Evidence of this can be seen on this particular night where our little tale picks up:

"May I eat, O.C.?" Inuyasha asked with pleading eyes.

"Hmm..." O.C. pondered which of the two she wanted to starve tonight. She decided on Sesshomaru. "Okay, Inuyasha. You may eat."

"What about me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No."

"Aww, poo! Why not?" Sesshomaru pouted, because Sesshomaru pouting is VERY (NOT) FUNNY!

"Because it's funny watching FLUFFY get all upset! Isn't it, ten-year-old fan fiction writers?" O.C. asked for backup, forgetting that these guys don't even know what fan fiction is.

"Who?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Err, nobody." O.C. said quickly, managing to save herself.

So O.C.'s controlling demeanor only worsened days after that. The only time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had any internal control was when they were asleep. That is, until one night. Rin and Jaken came and woke up their lord, Sesshomaru, in the cabin where they had taken up temporary residence after the defeat of Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wake up." Jaken whispered, barely managing to keep his annoying voice in check.

"Ugghhh..." Lord Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is it, Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, we saw a chunk of the sacred jewel over in the woods." Rin lied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed his armor and sword. "O.C. will be happy when we get it. I wonder if it's a trap..."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, it isn't guarded at all." Another lie from Jaken.

Jaken and Rin took Sesshomaru deep into the woods, stopping at a large, rounded, vaguely human shaped hole in the ground that reeked of what a modern-day person would recognize as Doritos.

"Is this where the sacred jewel is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but we have something to tell you." Rin said, quietly though nobody else was around. "Then we'll lead you to the jewel."

"Okay, but make it quick."

Jaken went down into the hole and, covering his beak-like nose with one hand, brushed a little bit of the dirt out of the way. After a few seconds, he hopped out of the hole with a piece of paper clenched in his hand.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked after being handed the piece of paper.

"Just read it, sir." Jaken said, more than just a hint of urgency in his voice. Sesshomaru analyzed the content of the paper, or just read it, if you want to be a dick about it. The paper said the following:

_1. Hypnotize Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into thinking they have a sister._

_2. Act as their sister._

_3. Win them over by saving them from certain doom at the hands of the most powerful evil they have ever faced._

_4. Eventually have hawt incest smex with them._

_5. Rule over this entire universe._

_6. I?_

_7. PROFIT!_

Sesshomaru read the paper at least three times, his face becoming increasingly more angry and bewildered. "I... what the hell is 'smex?'"

"Sexual intercourse." Jaken said, in a very low voice so Rin wouldn't hear.

"Who does this belong to?" Sesshomaru asked, despite having a pretty good idea of who it is.

"O.C., Lord Sesshomaru. You and Inuyasha do not have a sister."

Sesshomaru's brain started returning itself into a normal state. Or, at least, normal by Sesshomaru's standards.

"Jaken," growled the demon dog dude, "wake everybody up except O.C. and bring them over here immediately. Pretend that I'm in danger if you must."

"Okay!" Jaken and Rin shouted as they rushed back to the cabin. A few minutes later everybody, including O.C., rushed over to the hole where Sesshomaru is.

"Damn, I guess that they couldn't avoid waking her up." Sesshomaru muttered.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Kagome said. "So, where's Kagura?"

"Uh... she's not here. But, I have something you have to know." Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a piece of paper.

Inuyasha swiped the paper and read it, and it was not long before he too began to revert to normal. "What... does this mean?" Inuyasha asked O.C., who was looking unusually pale and was fidgeting around nervously.

"Uh... I honestly don't know." O.C. said, raising her hands, as if in confusion.

"Rin and I know that you aren't our sister. We never had a sister, you've been manipulating us!" Sesshomaru pointed at O.C. "Now, reveal who you really are!"

As Inuyasha passed the note around and everybody returned to normal, O.C.'s skin started to bubble and reform itself. Her skin turned from a perfect tan to a pasty white, with pink pimple scars on her face. She became very fat, emitting a strong odor of Cheetos, meat loaf, and pit sweat. At last, the mutation was complete, and what stood before the cast of Inuyasha was the most horrendous, ugly, smelly 15-year-old girl that you could possibly imagine. As everyone else stared at her in horror, she scurried away.

"AFTER HER!" Inuyasha bellowed, and everyone did. The search had begun.

TO BE CONTINUED OH MAH GOD DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGARS!


	7. Search?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is someone else's property. Which means, if I stole it, I'd be arrested. Do you know how long I would last in jail? That's correct: 0 seconds.**

Fat Finley, the true name of O.C. (well, okay, without the fat part. unless you're one of her classmates), scurried (or, technically, rolled) away from Inuyasha and the others when it was clear that she had been discovered.

"AFTER HER!" Inuyasha rallied the rest of the cast while jumping in front of Finley.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Finley roared, opening her mouth wide. She burped loudly, a nasty, foul-smelling giant smoke column coming out of her mouth. While everyone attempted to make their way out, Finley ran away as fast as her tree trunk-thick legs could carry her. When the smoke cleared at long last, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and her mangy little cat, Jaken, Rin, and Shithead Shippo were fine. Grossed out, but fine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, however, were vomiting.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kagome bitched at the two demons.

"It's the smoke! We can't stand the smell!" Inuyasha shouted, in between coughs.

"Well, get over it, we need you to find Finley!" Miroku told them, unable to care for their plight.

"As long as this smell lingers, we're trapped. It's too strong, we've been paralyzed." Sesshomaru said calmly before vomiting again.

"FINE! I hate you weak jerks! Come on, guys." Kagome pouted, the others following her... also pouting. Meanwhile, Finley was hiding not all that far away, behind a tree.

"I'm going to have to make a new disguise." Finley whispered to herself. "The only problem is, it takes me months to come up with a good one! Oohhh, and I need FRITOS and COKE before I can fuel my creativity."

Suddenly, a fart. "Ohh, I need to shit!" Finley complained. (I'm so sorry I had to type that last part. Can you ever forgive me?)

Anyways, Kagome and the others followed Finley's gigantic footsteps. They figured out pretty easily that they were Finley's footsteps, because each footstep has a small amount of cat crap in it due to Finley's mom being a crazy old neighborhood cat lady. But, they soon realized that Finley had thwarted them after all by running in a bunch of different directions, thus causing the cast to lose track of her actual direction.

"Hey, I think I've found a pattern!" Kagome announced to the others after a few minutes.

"What pattern?" asked Sango.

"Well, every once in a while, a pile of vomit is laying around. Probably because all this running has caused her to lose several of her lunches. We must follow the puke!" Kagome explained. So she proceeded to follow the puke. The others joined her in following the puke. The puke. The puke. The goddamn puke.

After a few minutes of following the puke, the puke, the puke, they started to notice that Finley's two-inch deep footsteps each contain a strange amount of water.

"Why are her footsteps all full of water?" Shippo asked.

"That's not water." Miroku told the fox demon kid in a very shaky voice.

"Well, what in the world is it? It smells really nasty!" Rin pointed out.

"It's SWEAT!" screamed Miroku, who was not very far from having a nervous breakdown by this point. "Finley has SWEAT the equivalent of half the Pacific Ocean, vomited the other half, and almost changed the whole topography of Japan by RUNNING AROUND! This girl is easily the most disgustingly overweight human being that has ever existed!" Miroku declared, holding his nose. "Now, let's look for her, no matter how hard we want to stay away from her!"

So the search continued. After following the VERY SWEATY VOMIT COATED DINOSAURISH FOOTPRINTS for several more unbearable seconds, they came across her. She was sitting on top of a tree, soaking wet from sweating profusely. The branch she was awkwardly seated on was almost broken, but she was at the base of the branch so the poor thing still barely held onto the tree it branched from (lol pun).

"Get out of there and face your consequences!" Kagome ordered Finley.

"No, you're a bitch!" Finley shouted back, sticking her tongue out and nearly blinding everyone looking at her with said tongue in the process.

"How did she even get up there?" Shippo wondered aloud.

Finley smiled a camera and mirror shattering smile. "If you must know, cute widdle fox demon, I farted and it propelled me up here!"

"EEEEWWWWW!" Everyone exclaimed all at once.

"We'll climb this rope up there!" Miroku warned her.

"Go ahead, I bet you can't!"

Miroku grabbed the rope and it promptly fell apart.

"HA HA!" Finley mocked the traumatized monk. "You fell for my trap!"

"Oh... my dear God." Miroku said with a look in his eyes like his entire soul had just been shredded.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked. Again.

"This rope is made out of SHIT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY HAND IS FULL OF SHIT!" Miroku began to pace around with manic, intense and ever-swelling horror filling his belly. "OH MY GOD! MY ENTIRE PALM IS COVERED IN NASTY SHIT! AND SHE LUBRICATED THE MOTHERFUCKING ROPE IN PISS! AHGGHHGHGHGGHGH!"

Miroku made a beeline for the nearest lake.

"Miroku, are you going to get her out of the tree?" Jaken hollered after him.

"No, fuck it! I don't care whether we get her or not, I quit!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder.

Laughing, the dastardly Finley jumped out of the tree, hitting the ground hard, and started running. Kagome and the others started to run after her... and it was then that they noticed the ground was cracking up.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Found?

**Disclaimer: I make unauthorized Yu-Gi-Oh fics. Whatever those are. Oh, yeah, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The ground started to crack up because Finley jumped from a height of more than two inches. Before Kagome, Sango, and Shippo knew it, an earthquake of epic proportions was taking place. The earthquake affected every area in Japan, in fact, one half of the population in the nation was killed this day, including Miroku and Shippo. Luckily, Kilala flew Kagome and Sango away to safety while Japan was leveled, ALL BECAUSE OF FINLEY'S SCALE-TOTALING ELEPHANT ASS. Now, Finley had the upper hand, because she could hide in any crevice, no matter how wide. She now could go underground to hide, but she was unable to move.

"I can't believe Shippo's dead." Kagome whined, sobbing like a toddler.

"Uh... wow, Miroku died. That kinda sucks." Sango said halfheartedly. "But there's no time to mourn, Kagome! We must go and find the fat one!"

Sango tried to pick Kagome up, for she was kneeling on the ground, choking on tear-loogies...

...Be honest, am I making the last chapters of this fanfic too disgusting?

Anyways, Sango had to go alone. She got her giant-boomerang-with-unpronouncable-name and went on the search.

"This is going to be my chance to do something useful for once, other than being the girl in the background who get rubbed inappropriately!" Sango said to herself. "I'm glad that monk is dead, I could so do better! In fact, I know a certain brother of Inuyasha's who needs to relax once in a while..."

Well, I can hear you anti-Sango/Sesshomaru shippers trembling in piss-soaked nerd rage, so let us move on to Finley, shall we? Finley was hiding in an annihilated village, eating everything she could grab with her meaty hands, including humans and wood... and straw, too. Hey, it's a cartoon, no matter how realistic. Everything is edible. Due to Finley eating all the wood and straw, the three little piggies were just totally fucked, because I don't think Japan had a brick house to escape to.

"Those pigs were DELICIOUS!" Finley declared, licking the "tomato sauce" off her fingers. Suddenly, Finley heard a noise. After taking about 30 seconds to tilt her head in the right direction, she saw Sango approaching. So, she found the nearest collapsed shelter and hid under it.

"Bitch, I see you under there! No building is big enough to obscure you." Sango said to Finley, preparing to beat the shit out of her with the big ol' boomerang.

"Oh, poopy..." Finley said, bracing for the ass-kicking.

So, Finley took some hits from the Hiraikotsu (I looked the damn name up), but her thick layer of blubber easily protected her from any sort of real damage. Sango finally got tired of thrashing Finley, so Finley took the opportunity and knocked Sango out with a piece of wood. She then ran as fast as her cankles and leg-fat could heave her.

Honestly, I never get tired of pointing out Finley's body weight, do I?

When Sango woke up, it was sunrise. Kagome was standing next to her, still shaken from Shippo's and Miroku's deaths.

"I wonder if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru died too." Kagome wondered.

"We need to capture Finley. There's no time to waste, come on!" Sango urged her.

"Why bother? She never really hurt anybody."

"So all the earthquake and all the corpses she ate weren't her fault? She DOES NOT belong here, and I'm going after her, with or without your help!"

"...Fine. I'm going to go look for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Kagome started running back toward the site where the note was found, while Sango went to go look for Finley. After running a little bit, Sango stumbled upon a beautiful, blue haired woman standing gracefully next to a pond. "But Ned," you might say, "how in the world does anybody STAND gracefully?" Well, read and find out.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl run by here?" Sango asked her.

"Why, no, I haven't." the woman said. "But I would be happy to help in any way I-"

"Running isn't really an apt term." Sango interrupted. "More like she waddled."

The beautiful woman tensed up.

"Waddled, you say?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, yeah. She's barely capable of even doing that, with all the fat she carries." Sango said thoughtfully.

The woman's face turned red.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen somebody so huge in my entire life. I'd have to eat 24 hours a day for a month to get half as big as she is." Sango said, smirking with pretend arrogance.

This set the woman off, who now revealed her true form as the one and only (thank fuck) FINLEY!

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M _BIG BONED!" _Finley wailed, charging at Sango like a bull with a nasty gas problem. But, before Sango could bash her over the head with the Hiraikotsu, a glowing green whip came out of the nearby trees and tied her up. Sango turned to the trees to see Sesshomaru, who tied Finley up, and Inuyasha rushing to her with Kagome behind them.

"You survived?" Sango asked, amazed.

"Yeah, but barely. What the hell happened to cause that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, Finley jumped out of a tree." Sango said, laughing and pointing her thumb at Finley. Everyone joined Sango in laughing. This caused Finley's pear-shaped face to turn red, which made her head look like a Mr. Potato Head doll. This caused further laughing.

"So, now it's time to get the truth out of you." Sesshomaru growled at Finley, cracking his knuckles.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Hypnotize?

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Inuyasha: Is: Not: Mine: You: Stupid: Dip: Shit.**

**Before I start, I would just like to thank the reviewers. Because of you guys, this story is now tied with the first Parody Sue in terms of reviews and will more than likely surpass it after this chapter. THANK YOUS!**

It had come to pass that the remaining members of the Inuyasha cast/gang/whatever brought Finley to whatever is left of the old shack they were sleeping in, with plans to interrogate the grotesque visitor to their dimension.

"So, what the fuck?" Sesshomaru asked Finley.

"Yeah, Finley. What the fuck?" Inuyasha echoed.

"I don't understand!" Finley cried out. She was still tied up with the green whip, though if one strained hard enough, they could hear the green whip crying because of how traumatic it was to make contact with the greasy teen for any prolonged period of time.

"Well, for starters, why have you come here from... wherever you were to start with?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wanted to have SEX with you!"

With that revelation, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's faces turned green and their mouths suddenly filled up. They both ran outside and two loud "BLLLAAAARRRRGHs" were heard. Then they came back in.

"Okay, go on with your horrid story." Sesshomaru told her, voice now raspy and lowered.

"Well, also, all my female friends from school have decided to become bisexual, so I thought that I could be too and have sex with Kagome and Sango on the side! Just as an experiment!"

The girls ran out as well and repeated the above BLLLAAAARRRRGHs, only slightly smaller and more effeminate.

"Right. This is really creeping me the hell out." Inuyasha said as the two females sat back down behind the brothers demon.

"Next question: if you wanted to..." Sesshomaru shuddered, then continued, "...fuck us, then why did you pose as our sister?"

"Because incest is totally HAWT!" Finley said. "In fact, I've written three fanfics where you and Inuyasha had TOTALLY HAWT YAOI MANSMEX!"

The most awkward damn silence in the history of Japan ensued as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, intensely repulsed, before turning their heads to stare in utter disbelief at Finley. Inuyasha then stood up and pulled out his sword (not that one you pieces of gutter trash).

"I am just going to commit suicide right now." Inuyasha mumbled, holding the sword up to his neck, preparing to slice it.

"No, because you're going to kill ME first!" Sesshomaru told him, trying to grab Inuyasha's sword and bring it to his own stomach.

"Nobody is going to kill anybody, now sit down!" Kagome said, as Inuyasha tumbled to the ground due to Kagome's use of the magic word.

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha said. Immediately after that, Inuyasha was sat twenty more times for speaking with ill temper to Little Miss Princess Kagome.

"This isn't going that well." Sesshomaru noted. As he said that, Finley's hair suddenly morphed from a greasy blown and blonde (due to a hair dieing mishap) into a shining blue color. After that, her eyes went from a bloodshot brown to a sparkling sapphire color, and they suddenly took up a third of her entire face in typical animu fashion.

"Why did her hair and eyes change all off a sudden?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was too busy spitting out teeth and cursing, in his mind, the day he ever teamed up with Kagome to answer back.

"Who cares? Let's get her the hell away from us before she tries to make me and Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha couldn't bear to finish the rest of his sentence, due to the trauma that was inflicted onto his brain just for thinking about it.

"Good idea. Okay, Finley, it's time to go..." Sesshomaru started to say. But he trailed off when he noticed that Finley suddenly dropped all excess weight and her acne cleared up. Her body became taller, with a petite bone and muscle structure that somehow managed to also have the capability of carrying tits the size of human heads. She was almost perfect, but she was missing enough charm and "pizazz", Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could still look at her without becoming instantly infatuated.

"No amount of changing is going to fool us, you fat little bitch." Inuyasha growled at her.

"Why would you ever say something so rude?" Finley asked, now sporting a beautiful, high, and innocent voice that would make even the most tough skinned men flinch in guilt of ever accusing her of anything.

"Oh, man... I suddenly feel kind of shitty." Sesshomaru said weakly. The cast continued to gaze on as Finley completed the final stage of her transformation by completely restructuring her face into absolute chiseled beauty and changing her clothing from a tight fitting poser punk dress into a graceful kimono, and her teeth turned from yellow-bordering-on-green to white.

"Wow." Inuyasha said simply.

"Can't you boys give me another chance? Pleeeeaaase?" Finley asked, eyes expanding, looking directly into Sesshomaru's eyes and working her hypnotizing powers on him.

Before Sesshomaru could respond with what would undoubtedly have been a yes, Sango whispered something into Sesshomaru's ear that made his eyes widen up. Then a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Okay, we'll let you have another chance..." Sesshomaru said.

"Really? You will?" Finley asked, squeezing an extra octave out of her already squeaky loli voice.

"...But we refuse to have sex with you. Fatso." Sesshomaru said harshly, sneering at the beautiful girl as her face contorted into a look of pure rage.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Last?

**Disclaimer: Okay, for the last time, me no owney Inuyasha.**

**Again, thanks to the reviewers. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

Inuyasha and the others were still interrogating Finley, who now was reverted to her normal (if you could call it that) state thanks to Sango whispering something... seductive... into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Okay, Finley, I'll ask you again: How do we send you back to your own time and place?" Sesshomaru asked her, staring coldly into her eyes.

"Why don't you send me down the well like I want you to?" Finley whined.

"Because, we'd have to give you our jewel shards!" Inuyasha shouted angrily into her face.

"Ew, you need a tic tac!" Finley bitched.

"Yeah, and YOU need a fist in the mouth!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, getting Inuyasha's attention, which was... his purpose, I suppose. Why else would you say someone's name?

"What?"

"The next time I ask Finley this question and she doesn't answer, I want you to cut her to pieces."

Inuyasha smiled evilly, "Oh, you bet I will."

"It won't work! I won't sustain any permanent injuries!" Finley said to them.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the Tetsaiga and swinging it at her, chopping her head off...

...or so he thought.

"What...? But... but I felt it connect with your neck, it should have killed you!" Inuyasha stammered, seeing that Finley was not scathed in the least.

"My God... we may never be able to get anything out of her." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Wait a second! Guys, I'll be right back, I have an idea!" Kagome declared, running out of the old shack.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"First of all, I'm going to go see if the well is intact. If it is, I'm going to go to my time and bring something useful back!" Kagome told him.

"Okay. But try not to be forever!"

"I won't. Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?

"...SIT, BOY!"

Inuyasha was pressed into the ground while Kagome ran in the direction of the well.

"I don't know what you see in that woman." Sesshomaru said to his brother, while keeping an eye on Finley.

"Me neither." Inuyasha said weakly, spitting wood and teeth chunks.

"Hey, can you make the rope more loose? I'm getting rope burn." Finley asked.

"You must think we're really foolish, little girl." Sesshomaru remarked.

"No, but it huuurrrrts..." Finley whined.

"We don't caaarrreee." Inuyasha said, mocking her.

Moments passed as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sango sat down in the shack, eyeballing Finley like a hawk to make sure she didn't try to turn into another seductress. Finally, Kagome came into the shack with a plastic baggie.

"Oh, God... that smell... that heavenly smell..." Finley sighed euphorically as tears formed in her beady eyes.

"What's in the bag?" Sango asked.

"It's McDonald's. No fatty can resist the sheer overwhelming taste of fast food, especially McDonald's. Luckily, they have one in Japan, which explains why Hojo's gained so much weight." Kagome said, pulling out some fries.

"Please, oh, please..." Finley choked out as Kagome slowly put one fry in her own mouth like it was a penis. Sesshomaru caught on to Kagome's insidious plan, and he picked up a fry and held it up to Finley's face.

"This little piece of what appears to be edible weed can be all yours if you tell us where you come from and how we can get you back. We don't really care HOW you got here." Sesshomaru slowly instructed her, making sure every word sunk in.

"...Make it five, and I'll tell you." Finley said, not taking her eye off the fry.

SO HE DID. Finley proceeded to tell them that she was not only from a different time and place, but from an entirely different dimension, and that she could go back to that dimension at will, any time, any place.

"So, what are we going to have to do to send you back?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically, believing that every word Finley said was total horseshit.

"Just...please, give me that food." Finley begged. Kagome put the sack into Finley's hand. Finley then slowly vanished into thin air.

"Wow... she wasn't lying." Sesshomaru said, amazed.

"Sesshomaru." Sango called out of Sesshomaru from the door of the shack, grin on her face. Sesshomaru walked out with her.

"Well, everything's back to normal." Inuyasha said.

"Well, besides Miroku, Shippo and thousands of other people being dead. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled, for no real reason.

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha screamed after getting up, running out of the shack and as far away as he can.

"I wonder where he's going." Kagome said.

So, here's the epilogue: Sesshomaru and Sango stayed together forever, Inuyasha hung out with Sesshomaru for the rest of his life, never being told to sit again, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at least acted civil to each other, and Kagome went back to her own time, grew up, and stopped being a giant bitch. A happy ending for all, right?

Wrong.

Deep in the bowels of Finley's room, Finley wolfed down the food and then went to her computer.

"I lost in the Inuyasha universe, but I just know that I can find a world where I can fool everybody into loving me. But, where? I've got it! Instead of trying another anime, I'm going to try Teen Titans! Robin, Beastboy, here I come!"

So Finley schemed her newest character, preparing to bring her presence into the wide world of Teen Titans...

THE END

**(Author Note: I tried to do a Pa-Ro-Dy Sue 3, but I lost interest. If anyone wants to pick up where I left off and do a third one of these in the Teen Titans section, you can.)**


End file.
